Cherries and Cigars
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: For GunzNrosez, an Asuma and Sakura story


Cherries and Cigars

**Cherries and Cigars**

_For GunZnRoses, hope this is what your looking for._

_I in no way, shape or form have any rights to Naruto, only enjoyment of the work of a genius._

Ino dodged the oncoming kunai and in the corner of her eye saw the enemy taking an open shot at Asuma-sensei.

"Asuma-sensei watch out!" Ino shouted catching Asuma's attention.

Asuma turned realising instantly that he would be too late to prevent any attack, awaiting the non happening attack; he raised his eyes to see a young woman standing in front of him holding the attackers arm.

"Tut, tut, tut, I know it isn't really fair out numbered, but I guess there is no help for it" the young woman stated shaking her head in what seemed amusement.

The attacking enemy were confused at this, and one foolhardy soul questioned her.

"But we out number you"

"Oh I know, what I mean is that it's unfair to you" Team Asuma watched on as the young woman began quickly and smoothly taking out the remaining enemy, she seemed at ease with the number of enemy facing her, joking and making snide comments at them as she fought.

As the last ninja fell she straightened her back and stretched, turning around to face Team Asuma she revealed her appearance.

She was tall for a woman, 5 foot 7 or so, not overly curvaceous but more athletic in shape she was dressed in lose black pants that were tucked into combat boots along with a tight red tank top, under which could easily be seen a black sports bra.

But it was her face that caught the team's attention, she had short brown hair, parted on the left side with a side fringe and framing strands on the other, the rest was tied into two high short spiky ponytails, she had deep large purple eyes, a straight nose with a high brow and cheekbones along with beautiful clear skin. It was the piercings that had caught their attention, it was without doubt unusual for a kunoichi to have piercings due to the fact they could be pulled in a fight, but this young woman not only had both ears pierced twice but also had a piecing in the top part of her right ear, as well as having a bar going through her left ear in three places, her face had a right eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing and a hoop in her lip.

Ino looked on at the young woman, she was pretty even with all the piercings, they seemed to highlight her features, drawing your eyes to the woman's prettiest features instead of detracting from them, and she had saved Asuma-sensei, I guess I can give her a chance, she's only about my age, Ino decided.

The young woman had looked at the team thoroughly before nodding to herself and addressing them

"Well im surprised those newbie's got you guys, but I guess it was all the Pig's fault huh"

Asuma raised an eyebrow at this statement as he wondered who the woman was, she was very pretty and a good ninja, but to make such a statement about his team as well as calling Ino by her nickname?

"W w what, who the hell are you! It was not my fault and No one calls me pig but forehead!" Ino spluttered angrily, stepping forward to strike the insulting woman.

The brown haired woman smiled and shook her head

"Who do you think I am Pig? Come on I haven't been gone that long"

"Forehead…Sakura!" with that revelation Ino ran and enveloped Sakura in a bear hug, followed by Chouji and a "Troublesome women" muttering Shikamaru, all welcoming her back. Asuma watched smiling as his team welcomed their missing friend as Ino enquired about Sakura's change in appearance.

"Oooops, sorry, Kai!" Sakura released the genjutsu revealing her usual pink hair and deep cat-like green eyes.

Asuma was surprised to see that the piercings remained, widening his eyes at what seemed to be the edge of a tattoo on the young woman's hip, Kunoichi with piercings were unusual, Anko being the only one he could think of, but to have a tattoo, an identifying mark was even more so. Looking her up and down he appreciated that the young girl he had known to see had been replaced by a woman, definitely a woman he thought as he allowed himself to appraise her body with his eyes. Feeling the tugging of attraction to the young woman, a woman around the same age of his former student he drew his eyes up to her face, only to catch her eye and receive an amused eyebrow quirk from the pink haired woman. As his other student would say, troublesome he thought, caught sizing up your students friend was not good especially by the woman in question, trying to rationalise it he argued with himself, I haven't seen her in 2 years, she was never my student and I am only 15 years older, it's not that bad.

Clearing his throat to catch his team's attention he signalled their return to Konoha and happily watched his team exchange news with their long lost friend, all the time trying to keep his eyes ahead even though they kept drifting down towards the pink haired woman's bottom as they journeyed home.

They had parted at the gates, Ino , Shikamaru and Chouji going to see if any of the Rookie 9 was around and Asuma and Sakura towards the Hokage's office to report in. "So Haruno" as he was about to question Sakura about her time away he was interrupted speedily by her.

"Sakura, Sakura-chan, Kura, you can call me anything but Haruno, Haruno-san or Haruno-sensei, I am sick of those names"

Asuma was surprised at the hate in the woman's voice at the respective title but had no time to enquire as they entered Tsunade's office.

He nearly laughed out loud at the sight of the blonde haired Hokage running to hug her apprentice as she entered the room, he side steeped out of the way as he watched the two women hug, noting how they were more like mother and daughter than teacher and pupil.

Finally taking note of his presence Tsunade quickly heard his report before kicking him out of the room, forgotten by both women he left them sitting side by side in deep discussion while he shook his head at the gossiping of women.

A few hours later he sat at the local bar with the other Jounin sensei's and their teams awaiting Sakura's arrival, excusing himself he made his way outside to have a cigar. Comfortable and relaxed he took the first drag of his cigar closing his eyes, only to be interrupted by the melodious voice of Sakura.

"Can I have a light?"

Opening his eyes he took in the sight of Sakura, she was now wearing a red gauzy wrap around top with kimono like sleeves, along with a pair of wide legged wrap around black pants that splitted up her legs showing glimpses of skin as she walked as well as the soft black ballet shoes on her feet. Her hair was now down in a quirky bob and finally due to her question she held a cigarette in her right hand.

Sakura inwardly smiled at Asuma as his eyes roved her body, she had had a little crush on him as a girl but now as a woman she could fully appreciate his body, he was above average height for a man being 6 foot 2, but had a strong solid body nicely muscled, his hair was up as usual and his beard was neat, but it was his gorgeous dark brown eyes that really made her heart flutter, so beautiful as if they could warm you up on their own. She snapped her eyes to his face before she was caught to hear his response.

"Little Sakura smoking?"

"I haven't been little in along time Asuma"

No sensei or san, and that was flirty, subtle compared to Ino's standards but flirty, Asuma mused to himself, nodding his head at her he agreed.

"No you haven't, come here" he motioned Sakura over to him and stood her in between his legs as he leaned against the window lean. Taking the cigarette from her hand he lightly rubbed her lips before putting the cigarette in between her lips, he kept a hold of the cig in one hand and with the other guided his cigar towards it as he bent his head down towards the woman. Lightening her cigarette he held eye contact as he watched her green eyes darken as he pulled away, his own voice deepening as he talked.

"There you go Sakura, all lightened"

Sakura felt her body thrum at the sound of Asuma's deep voice, a smile on her lips around the cigarette she took her first drag, instantly relaxing from the tension of going to meet all her old friends.

"Thank you Asuma"

Asuma hid a shiver, God she was nearly purring and her body was now so relaxed she remained him of Kakashi, Crap!

"Better head in Sakura, they're all waiting for you"

Sighing Sakura quickly finished her cigarette before dumping it in the nearby tray, meeting Asuma's eyes she smiled.

"Yeah I know, bet it would be more relaxing with you though, just wait until Naruto and Kakashi see my piercings, come on im not going in alone" she stated rolling her eyes and dragging Asuma up and into the bar.

Asuma chuckled at the pink-haired woman; mmm piercings are fine but what about the tattoo that would be interesting to see he thought.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura bit her lip at yet another question about her piercings, the question once again from Naruto. Kakashi had just looked at her and asked were they sensible for a kunoichi, where in Anko luckily came to the rescue to defend her own piercings, she definitely didn't feel like explaining to every one the reasons behind her piercings or for that matter her tattoos, which hopefully fingers crossed they wouldn't see for a long time.

Spotting Asuma sitting at the bar alone Sakura quickly made an excuse and walked over to him leaving Naruto unanswered.

"If any one asks we're having a very important talk, got it"

Asuma turned to look at the annoyed pinkette that sat beside him, in the bar lighting her features were cast in definition showing off her bone structure.

"What's wrong little Sakura"

"Urgh… I swear if I get another question about my piercings ill kill them"

Asuma looked her up and down, seeing the tension in her shoulders and the possible truth in her eyes, he decided to help keep the peace and if he got some alone time with the pink haired woman, perk.

"Come on lets go outside, I know exactly what you need"

"What, a shoulder massage and a full night of mind blowing, body to jelly reducing sex?"

Asuma stumbled at Sakura's blunt but provocative statement

"I was going to suggest a cigarette…… but that works too"

Sakura turned back to smile at him, heehee got him, she thought.

"Two of the best stress and tension relievers, take it from a medic"

God Asuma thought, she really isn't a kid any more, not feeling as guilty as he had earlier been he realised that Sakura was more mature than Ino and her friends, she acted more like Anko – in a calmer, less scary way. No longer feeling like a cradle snatcher he placed his hand on Sakura's lower back, gently touching her ass to guide her out of the bar.

Once outside Sakura made no move to remove Asuma's hand from her lower back, the warmth felt nice and she would admit to herself that she was attracted to the older man so why not see what would come.

Helping Sakura light her cigarette Asuma then sat down in one of the small couches near the door, might as well see how far I can go he thought. Lighting his own cigar he reached out to grab Sakura by the hand and pull her down next to him, the couch was small so with out much protest he slung his arm around Sakura's shoulder allowing his fingers to rub her arm.

Sakura was secretly delighted with the situation her inner girl coming out, yes! He put his arm around me, mmmmm he's comfy and smells yummy she thought.

Making herself comfy in the crook of his arm, she snuggled into him relaxing as she puffed away leisurely on her cigarette and closed her eyes to listen to the rhythm of his heart.

Looking down at the comfortable Kunoichi, Asuma smiled before testing the waters

"Not the massage you were looking for but it's a nice start"

"Mmmm, yeah it's nice" Sakura smiled and agreed with the handsome and comfy man.

Both just sat there relaxing and enjoying the peace with their cigs until they were interrupted by the searching Naruto, Ino and others.

"Forehead what are you doing"

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing smoking?"

Sakura unhappily opened her eyes to see most of the rookie 9 and sensei's before her, glancing at Asuma who threw her a sympathizing look, she sighed and stood up

"Im relaxing Naruto, Ino, I am enjoying the peace and quiet, anything wrong with that?"

"What the hell were you doing all cuddled up with Asuma-sensei, Forehead!" Ino angrily enquired quickly followed by Naruto.

"Yeah! And your smoking, you're a medic you should know that smoking is bad for you"

Fully annoyed and her previous relaxed attitude now lost, Sakura attacked.

"I'm a big girl now guys I can do what ever I want, and that includes smoking, which to be frank was one of the easier and safer ways to relax over the last two years and Pig what I do with Asuma is none of your Business!"

Asuma folded his arms and crossed his legs a smile on his face, his chances were on the up it seemed and Sakura was a something to watch as she laid into her friends.

"How can you work in the Hospital with all that metal Ugly?" Sakura looked at Sai her eyes narrowing in anger.

Asuma chuckled he may not know her too well but even he could tell the signs promising pain to come easily.

"You have a problem with my piercings Sai?" Sakura asked the man smiling.

"You're supposed to be a ninja, the piercings will get in the way, Mitarashi-san only has 2 and they are not seemly, you have too many Ugly, your face is even uglier now."

And here come the fireworks, Asuma thought.

"Unseemly? My face is even uglier…. Well Sai, I'll tell you, no man has ever complained about them before and not all of my piercings are on my face, a point many men have found enjoyable"

Asuma sat up at this his mind going over the possible locations of the other piercings; he could see the other men doing the same.

"Oh and Sai…. They don't get in my way as a kunoichi at all"

Catching his attention Sakura quickly performed a half handstand kicking out her leg to hit him under the chin and spinning on her hands to catch him with the other leg kicking and sending him flying 10 meters away from the bar. Pulling herself up from the resulting crouch she blew a piece of hair out of her face and put her hands in her pockets.

"Okay then, anyone else wants to say something about my new appearance, No … Good then"

Watching the suitably quietened group Asuma stood up and slung his arm over Sakura's shoulder quietly laughing.

"You dropped you cigarette, come on lets go get you relaxed huh" Asuma gently guided the pink haired woman from the bar.

"Asuma-sensei…"

"Goodnight Ino!"

Sakura stopped walking and in the shelter of Asuma's arm turned around and looked at the group.

"Tell Sai and this goes for everyone" she smiled amused "I still have my temper, I've just learned not to use my chakra all the time,and it's not wise to interrupt me when im _relaxing_"

With a final smirk, she turned back in Asuma's grip and followed him as he guided them down the road.

"So any ideas on how you would like to relax for the evening" Asuma questioned the woman.

"Mmmmm, wanna play a game of strip and forfeit poker?" Sakura looked up at Asuma quirking her eyebrow at him.

"I have a deck or two at my house, we'll have to decide on the forfeits though, I only play when the forfeits are worth the game" he retorted, his voice deepening with intent.

Meeting his ante Sakura responded

"That's the only way to play the game"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Asuma was watching Sakura from the corner of his eye as he finished his cigar, he was as curious as Naruto and the others to know why the pink haired woman had started smoking considering she was a medic, he wouldn't be a hypocrite and tell her not to but as fellow smoker he could ask how she started.

"Naruto kind of had a point earlier" he ventured softly.

"Ohh" Sakura questioned, not moving her head from his shoulder, he was too comfy she thought, Mmmm he'd be great for cuddling up to.

"The fact that you are a medic aside… why did you start smoking, I have to admit the idea of little Sakura smoking was not one I had ever thought of before."

"As well as the idea of me having piercings and tattoos didn't enter your head either, I saw you looking at me in the forest earlier the pants were a little low for the tattoo I'll admit"

Giving her an admiring glance Asuma smiled "No it didn't but it makes the unwrapping more interesting" earning a chuckle he pushed on "So spill, what started little Sakura smoking?"

"I am not little, excuse you" she laughed thoroughly enjoying the bantering with the handsome man, it was nice walking next to him with his arm around her, peaceful and she guessed it would be easier to tell some one like Asuma, he was laid back enough not to dig and he would understand as ninja and swordsman.

Taking a deep breath Sakura prepared herself for the memories to come.

"I was in Hoirochika for over a year" she stated simply.

Asuma drew a quick breath, Hoirochika was the site of one of the biggest genocides in over twenty years, ninja's were killed immediately if found in the province and medics had chakra blockers placed on them if they entered the country to aid the civilians with no guarantee for their own survival. The civilians were brutally raped, tortured, mutilated and killed without any mercy, the stories that had reached the Shinobi countries had caused even the hardiest and deadliest ninja to have feelings of misgiving, with Kages proclaiming it a 'No go Area' and any ninja that wanted to go to the area was stripped of their ninja status to try and prevent any conflict.

Dumping his finished cigar in the trash bin Asuma started to feel sick to his stomach at the idea of Sakura in that country; pulling her to him he kissed her temple.

"Was your Chakra blocked?"

Leaning further into his arms Sakura softly answered.

"Tsunade had to remove my ninja status before I left and when I got to the border they blocked my Fighting Chakra" with a bitter sad laugh she continued.

"Being known as Tsunade's apprentice who surpassed her had its benefits.

I still had my medical chakra and with my reputation I got on relatively okay, the enemy forces allowed me to treat the civilians without large amounts of hassle as long as I would heal them too. But there was still a lot of trouble, I saw a lot of bad things, worse than anything I had ever seen as a ninja…… smoking was a way to relax, the locals used coca-tea, but I don't agree with the idea of using cocaine in any form, especially as a medic. I henged into my brown haired counter part to travel around the country and improved my non-chakra fighting, the piercings and tattoos…….well I always wanted them and the little pain from them was nice, plus they were helpful in changing my appearance."

Asuma looked at the sad smile on Sakura's smile and felt a little guilty bringing back such memories, hoping to make her smile again he changed the subject and questioned her smiling.

"So the piercings you mentioned earlier, the ones not on your face, where would they be?"

"Haaahaa, well why don't I show you one" laughing and smiling at Asuma's change in subject and she took the opportunity to do something she wanted to do all evening.

Placing one hand up to his face she reached up and kissed him. Happily surprised Asuma wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, Sakura smiled through the kiss as Asuma found her tongue piercing and began manipulating her tongue and the bar to massage his tongue. Gently breaking the kiss Asuma looked down at the woman with an amused expression, she had a nice few tricks up her sleeve alright.

"You'll just have to play a very good game of poker if you want to see the rest" Sakura challenged him smiling beautifully at him.

"I'll take that that challenge" Asuma breathed against her neck, tightening his hold around her, promises deep within the heated tone of his voice causing Sakura to shiver and become aroused immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heh Kakashi-sensei, where else could have Sakura-chan have piercings?" Naruto asked scratching his head, still outside the bar.

Shaking his head at his naïve student Kakashi contemplated the seemingly drastic change in his female student, he would have to talk with her tomorrow and see what had happened in the last two years.

"Dickless you really are dickless aren't you?" Sai questioned rubbing his chest from Sakura's kick "Ugly's strengthened her kick though…… you can ask her tomorrow if you can't figure it out" the usually stoic man said warily.

The rest of the group shook their heads and went back into the bar deciding to talk to Sakura tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been playing for the last hour and Asuma was winning easily as he showed his latest hand.

"That beats mine, you win again Asuma" Sakura said enjoying herself and bantering with the nearly fully dressed man as she sat up dressed only in her black bra and panties and slowly and seductively removed her bra keeping her eyes on Asuma to see his reaction.

Asuma took an audibly deep breath as he saw the little metal hoops that were pierced through her nipples. God, he thought her nipples fuck Mmmmm God they would amazing to suck, he had quickly seen her tattoos earlier, a beautiful calligraphy of the number 7 was on her lower back, as well as the Kanji for fire on her inside left wrist and finally the one he had seen earlier that day above the edge of her pants was a Sakura Blossom on her hip half hidden by her panties, not to mention the belly button stud, she was beautiful he thought, he really wanted to win, to finish the game and enjoy the rest of the night with the pink haired beauty who was now sitting across from him nearly naked.

Sakura smiled at the look on his face delighted at his reaction, okay time to play clever she thought he was wearing entirely too many clothes.

Winning the next few hands she got him stripped down to his pants, running an appreciate eye over him she smiled at his gorgeously muscled body, ninja's always had such fit bodies it was a treat to be their medic, and Asuma looked perfect he had a few scars here and there but Mmmmmm he was yummy, he had some hair on his chest and ….

"Is that a nipple piercing?"

Asuma chuckled "Your not the only one honey" he said flicking the metal bars running through both of his dark brown nipples as he met her eyes.

"I had more but I took them out as I got older and unlike girls, guys have no bother using them in a fight."

Sakura could feel the wetness collecting between her legs as she gazed unashamedly at his body, time to up the ante, she was getting horny and wanted sex with this man sooner rather then later.

"Okay lets up the stakes"

Smiling at her Asuma shuffled the deck "Sounds good honey, lets hear what you got in mind"

"Loser takes off what's left and plays with the winner's nipples"

Asuma grinned like a Cheshire cat, a win win situation no matter what "Done honey"

Taking their cards and trading and burning they revealed their hands, winning Asuma happily leant against the couch as he watched Sakura stand up before him and slowly trail her black panties down her legs and to the ground, kicking them aside. He could see the pink and black Sakura blossom tattoo on her hip fully now and let her hear his Hmmm of appreciation as he saw that she shaved most of her pubic hair leaving only a small trimmed strip.

Sakura swayed her hips as she made her way to him and sat astride his lap totally naked, Mmmm finally getting somewhere she thought as she rubbed her hands over his chest and nipples, gently rubbing the left one with her fingers she bent her head to his right nipple. She blew on his nipple until it tightened and gently twirled her tongue around the areole teasing the bud for a minute or two, mimicking the action with her hand on his other nipple she then quickly and unrepentantly licked her tongue over the bud and pulled his nipple into her mouth, earning a moan from Asuma she smiled proud of her work as she continued to lick, suck and roll his nipple in her mouth, gradually giving the metal bar a tug, at the encouraging Mmmms she hardened the tugs and quickly bit his nipple.

Asuma sat up straight at the rush of pleasure he felt as Sakura bite his nipple and pulled the bar through it while at the same time mimicking the actions on his left nipple with her hand, his hands going down to cup her ass and up to the back of her head he urged her towards his left nipple.

Happily following his directions Sakura immediately began repeating the actions on his left nipple and within a few minutes was rewarded with moans of pleasure and Asuma's hands on her hips as he began grinding against her.

God he could feel how wet she was through his boxers as he ground against her, she was just as turned on as him and as he moved his hands from her hips down to her ass giving it a squeeze she ground herself onto him and increased her attention to his nipples, hardening his cock even further.

"Fuck honey" putting his hand under her chin and raising her head he kissed her deeply sweeping his tongue into her mouth and nudging her tongue bar, pulling away with a final kiss he rumbled

"You won the game Honey, no doubt, now it's my turn to forfeit, are you ready?"

Nearly jumping in her skin wanting to feel Asuma inside her Sakura wrapped her legs as much as she could around his waist and raised her hands to his neck pushing out her breasts to rub against his chest.

"More than ready" she purred seductively

The moment the words fell from her lips Asuma gathered her up in arms and sat her on the coffee table behind them, kneeling down he bent his head and began repaying her in kind for the work she had done on his nipples.

Sakura braced her arms behind her on the coffee table as Asuma worked her nipples with his mouth, tongue and fingers, the moans fell from her lips as he played and tugged the hoops in her nipples. God it felt so good, he really knew what he was doing she thought before a harsh nipple twist made her back straighten and groin tighten.

He trailed a hand down her body to play with little strip of hair framing her womanhood. Running a finger up and down the lips to her entrance he coated his finger in her wetness, raising the finger to her lips he said to her

"Your all wet Honey, you're a naughty girl are you, getting off so easily huh" before he inserted his finger coated in her juices into her mouth and allowed her to lick it off.

"I blame you" she breathlessly answered him releasing his finger from her mouth.

Smirking Asuma replaced his hand at her entrance and this time quickly inserted two fingers into her hot wet womanhood pumping them in and out relentlessly, at her gasp he bent his head to bite her ear and purred.

"Good honey, cause im not stopping until ive reduced you to jelly"

Sakura barely had time to cry out "Oh God!" as Asuma pulled his boxers down and thrust into her wet, hot, tight, entrance, holding still for a moment they both enjoyed the feeling of tightness and fullness, before Sakura gently kissed Asuma nipping his lip

"Mmmmm Asuma….." "Yeah Honey" "Ahhhhh ….I don't break easily…"

"Good"

With that Asuma started to quickly and forcefully thrust in and out of her, causing Sakura to brace herself harder against the coffee table and the table itself to rock and move due to the force behind Asuma's thrusts.

Pleas to God fell from her lips as Sakura held on to the table, God he felt so good, so big and strong, fuck she was going to come soon.

"Asuma, Oh God…. Fuck im going to come!"

"Then lets make you into jelly Honey" Asuma gritted out through clenched teeth intensifying his thrusts as the sweat began to drip from both of them, Sakura could fell her body start to tremble and just as Asuma gave a particular hard thrust she exploded, her whole body shaking from the pleasure as Asuma tightly gripped her ass as he spilled into her his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Coming down from the heights they lent their heads against each others shoulders, rubbing his hand down Sakura's back wiping some sweat away he kissed all the skin on her shoulder he could reach as she played with his hair and gently rubbed his beard.

"Can we take a small break before the next go, I don't think I'll be able to feel my legs for awhile" Sakura said with a small smile.

Grinning Asuma kissed her and agreed.

"Sure Honey, let relax for a bit, we have the whole night" as he pulled the cushions from the couch to the ground and made a makeshift bed, he gently pulled her down grabbing a blanket from the armrest and arranging it around them as he spooned into her. Kissing the nape of her neck as she fell asleep he smiled and decided tomorrow would be soon enough to talk to the sleeping woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ino have you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted down the street grabbing the attention of Team Asuma and Kakashi who was nearby.

"Im going over to Asuma-sensei's now, he saw her last" Ino responded flicking her hair as the boys and Kakashi followed her towards to Asuma's house.

Not even bothering to knock on the door Ino barged straight into the house and made her way to the kitchen/living room, the men close behind her. Entering the door way the men crashed into Ino who stood with her mouth open her face quickly going red.

"F…f….f ore….. Asum….ugh" she spluttered.

Looking around her the boys quickly averted their eyes or in Naruto's case, had Kakashi covering them, as their faces went red and drops of blood fell from their noses as they saw Sakura sitting naked on top of the kitchen counter, kissing an equally naked Asuma.

Shikamaru coughed and with a muttered troublesome caught the couple's attention.

"Ino you should know by now to knock" Asuma said annoyed as he reached for some clothes to cover himself and Sakura, handing Sakura his shirt he pulled on his pants sharing a glance with the pink haired kunoichi who seemed to be just as annoyed as him at the interruption as she too dressed.

"This better be good Pig, I really am not happy about being interrupted" Sakura seethed, damn that Pig interrupting just as it was about to get good, the whole night had been amazing, waking up for unbelievingly mind blowing or slow sweet sex and falling back to sleep again with Asuma, it couldn't have been any better she thought. Oh wait, yes it could no damn Pig or team-mates interrupting.

As she was thinking this the look on her face became deadly, Ino and the others visibly shrank back in fear of the pink haired woman dressed only in Asuma's large shirt. Kakashi realising that to stay could result in a death wish for all of them quickly ushered the younger ninja's from the room, turning back he gave a slight cough and met Asuma's and Sakura's eyes.

"We'll talk about this later"

Sakura tensed in anger

"No we won't, there's nothing to talk about I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions Kakashi-sensei, next time knock"

With a half hearted salute Kakashi turned and followed the others out the door, closing the door behind them they walked down the street in silence until Kakashi asked Naruto a question.

"Well Naruto did you see where else Sakura had her piercings?"

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he watched Kakashi, Naruto and his team leave Asuma took Sakura into his arms as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Next time huh" he questioned her amused, maybe it wouldn't be too hard to suggest a relationship after all.

"Mmmmm well it would be nice to repeat last night……" Sakura replied, Crap she thought he was only in it for the one night, fuck Sakura you fool.

"Mmmmmm, I was thinking of making it a little more permanent, you know... meeting up regularly, spending time together hmmmm……. I think they call it dating or being in a relationship" Asuma quirked at eyebrow at her and with a cheeky grin waited for a response.

Sakura couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face in happiness

"Mmmmm, yeah that sounds good" she said rising up to kiss him.

Laughing Asuma picked her up and placed her back up on the counter.

"Now where were we?"

Laughing at his playfulness and feeling happier than she had in a long time, Sakura smiled and pulled him to her.

"Right about here".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well short and sweet ____ I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear your opinion. This is for GunzNrosez, hope it was what you were expecting I had fun writing it._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x_


End file.
